Unrequited Love
by Ying Mei Kim
Summary: Aku mencintainya, dan aku sadar jika dia tak akan pernah mencintaiku. Takdir kami berbeda/Sulay


Unrequited Love

.

.

.

.

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Conform

Cast(s): Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Pairing: Sulay

Disclaimer: Cast milik tuhan, diri mereka sendiri dan fans, Ying Cuma minjem nama.. hehe..

Warning: Yaoi, OOC, typo(s), no edit.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Derit ranjang terdengar samar memecah keheningan malam itu. Seorang namja terlihat tengah bergerak dengan gelisah di balik selimut hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya. Mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk menyambut alam bawah sadarnya. Namun, manik coklat indah itu masih terbuka setelah beberapa detik bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

Zhang Yi Xing atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Lay nampak masih mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman untuk terlelap. Tapi tetap saja itu tak membantu, bahkan bed cover yang membalut kasur di bawahnya sudah terlihat sedikit berantakan akibat ulahnya.

Bayangan seorang namja yang tengah berciuman bersama seorang yeoja-yang mungkin yeoja chingunya- selalu saja terlintar ketika kedua matanya terpejam. Rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya. Hatinya terasa tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum tak kasat mata saat mengingatnya.

_Flashback_

_Sore itu Yixing bersama Kai dan Sehun sedang berada di tempat parkir, berniat untuk kembali ke dorm mereka setelah menggelar latihan bersama di salah satu ruangan di gedung itu. Saat hendak memasuki mobil Yixing nampak menghentikan niatnya dan terdiam. Memori otaknya seakan mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang mungkin ia lupakan. _

_"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Kai yang menatap Yixing dengan tatapan heran._

_"Sepertinya aku meninggalkan ponselku. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya" ucap Yixing kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun yang hanya menghela nafas mereka maklum akan kelakuan hyung mereka yang satu itu. Memang bukan rahasia lagi jika Zhang Yixing itu seorang pelupa. _

_._

_._

_"Ah, itu dia" monolognya ketika melihat benda persegi berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Yixingpun berjalan mendekati sofa panjang itu dan meraih ponselnya._

_"Aigoo, aku hampir saja meninggalkmu" ujarnya._

_"Untung saja aku ingat, jika tidak tamatlah riwayatku" lanjutnya lagi._

_Yixing menyeret langkahnya meninggalkan ruangan yang berisi cermin besar itu bersama sebuah ponsel di tangan kirinya. _

_Namja berwajah manis itu, nampak berjalan dengan santai menyusuri lorong gedung SM yang terlihat sepi. Hingga sebuah pemandangan manis menyapa matanya. Namja yang berada satu group dengannya tengah berciuman dengan seorang yeoja yang entah siapa. Yixing tidak dapat mengenali yeoja itu, karena tubuh Joon Myeon menghalangi pandangannya._

_Tangan kanannya kini terangkat memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Yixing dengan segera membalik tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan kedua insan yang tengah berciuman itu dengan matanya yang menahan tangis. _

_ Sesampainya di tempat parkir, ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Beruntung saja kedua maknae di groupnya itu termasuk namja yang cuek, jadi mereka tidak mencurigainya._

_Flashback off_

Air matanya menetes, mengingat kejadian yang tak sengaja ia lihat itu. Salah satu tangannya nampak memegangi dada kirinya. Hatinya terasa hancur. Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan saja jika seseorang yang kau cintai tengah berciuman dengan orang lain.

"Bodoh, Joon Myeon itu straight. Sudah wajar jika ia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja." ucapnya seraya mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Lagi pula jika menjadi gaypun, dia belum tentu melirikku bukan" lanjutnya, tersenyum miris.

Yixing sangat sadar jika cintanya tak mungkin terbalas. Dia seorang namja dan ia cukup tau diri menyadari posisinya tak lebih dari teman satu group bagi Joon Myeon. Tapi tetap saja Yixing tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia mencintai Joon Myeon, seseorang yang tak mungkin menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, sebagian besar orang mungkin sudah terlelap di balik kehangatan selimut mereka, namun tidak semua. Beberapa orang dari mereka terlihat tengah mengemasi barang-barang bawaan mereka, setelah melalui sebuah rapat membosankan di ruangan besar itu. Satu persatu dari mereka kini mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan dua orang namja dengan usia yang terpaut jauh yang masih berkemas.

"Anda tidak pulang sajangnim?" tanya namja yang lebih muda yang telah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya pada namja paruh baya yang masih belum beranjak dari mejanya.

Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum simpul sebelum kembali menatap beberapa dokumen di mejanya. "Pulanglah dan beristirahat. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan ini" ucapnya tanpa menoleh.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya duluan" ucapnya lalu membungkuk hormat, sebelum meninggalkan namja paruh baya yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu.

Joon Myeon menyeret langkahnya, membawa kedua kakinya menuju sebuah tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Kemudian memacu kendaraan beroda empat itu melaju menembus jalanan Seoul yang terlihat sudah sepi.

Tidak sampai sejam, kini namja itu telah sampai di sebuah gedung apartement tempat dimana ia dan teman-teman segroupnya tinggal. Namja itupun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir di lantai dasar dan bergegas berlalu menuju Dorm yang ia tempati.

'cklek'

'krieeet'

Gelap

Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh kedua matanya. Suasana sepi terasa begitu kentara menyambut kedatangannya.

Joon Myeon melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu sebelum berjalan masuk. Namja itu, meraba dinding di sekitarnya, berusaha menemukan saklar untuk menghidupkan penerangan di ruangan itu.

"hah"

Helaan nafas terdengar pelan dari bibirnya, ketika Ia berhasil mengusir kegelapan yang memenuhi ruang tengah itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Ruangan itu nampak begitu berantakan seperti biasanya. Stick PS yang masih tergeletak di depan televisi, beberapa pembungkus camilan di atas meja, dan sofa yang sudah bergeser dari tempatnya.

Joon Myeon melangkah pelan menuju kamar yang ia tempati bersama maknae mereka. Mengabaikan pemandangan ruang tengah yang ia lewati. Yeah, dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk membereskan semua kekacauan itu.

Saat berhasil memasuki kamarnya Joon Myeon telah menemukan dua orang namja dengan wajah mirip terlihat telah terlelap dengan posisi berpelukan. Dia Oh Sehun, maknae mereka dan namja di sebelahnya bernama Xi Luhan. Mereka memang berteman sejak masih training dan siapa yang menyangka jika hubungan mereka lebih dari itu. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Joon Myeon mendekati cabinet pakaian dan membukanya. Mencari piyama yang akan ia kenakan lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dengan handuk yang mengalung di lehernya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan lembab itu dengan tampilan yang lebih segar. Namja itu berjalan mendekati keranjang pakaian dan meletakkan pakaian kotornya disana sebelum berlalu keluar dari kamarnya. Hari ini ia harus mengungsi lagi ke kamar yang seharusnya di tempati Luhan. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Luhan tertidur di kamar Joon Myeon dan Sehun.

.

.

.

'cklek'

Joon Myeon menggeser pintu kamar LuLay dengan pelan lalu kembali menutupnya. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya ketika penglihatannya menangkap sosok yang tangah tertidur di ranjang double size di kamar itu dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Joon Myeon mendekat kearah ranjang dan menatap gundukan itu seraya terkekeh.

"Aigoo, jika seperti ini kau akan sesak nafas, dasar ceroboh" ucapnya mengomel. Satu tangannya kini ia julurkan untuk menyentuh ujung selimut yang menutupi wajah Yixing dan menariknya hingga sebagas leher.

Setelahnya, namja itu merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Yixing dan mengambil posisi tidur menyamping dengan tangannya yang ia lampirkan di pinggang namja di sebelahnya itu. Kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan ketika bertukar kamar dengan Luhan. Namja itu mulai memejamkan matanya yang memang telah mengantuk dan berangsur-angsur mulai terlelap. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah liquid bening merembes dari diantara sela kelopak mata namja di sebelahnya dan mengalir melewati pipi namja itu dengan mulus.

.

.

.

.

.

**YIXING POV**

Aku menatap bosan pada layar TV dihadapanku. Aku telah mengganti channelnya beberapa kali, namun masih tak ada acara yang menarik perhatianku. Yeah, hanya tayangan berita, gossip, dan drama tentunya, namun lebih banyak gossip sih.

'klik'

Aku menekan tombol power pada remote control yang berada dalam genggamanku. Layar di depankupun menghitam dan otomatis membuat keheningan menyelimutiku. Hm, hari ini benar-benar sepi.

Mataku tiba-tiba tertarik memandang kea rah jendela. Lagit terlihat cerah dengan beberapa kapas berbentuk brokoli berwarna putih yang menghiasinya. Aku melirik jam bundar yang terpampang di dinding. 04.00. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di otakku.

"Ah, sepertinya bukan tidak buruk" gumamku kemudian bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan menuju ke kamar yang kutempati bersama Luhan-ge.

Aku membuka cabinet pakaianku dan mengambil sepasang pakaian secara asal. Hanya sebuah T-shirt berwarna ungu dan sebuah celana jins berwarna dengan warna senada, sebuah hoodie, dan tak lupa peralatan penyamaranku.

.

.

.

Aku menapakkan kakiku menyusuri trotoar yang memang dikhusukan untuk pejalan kaki. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan setiap orang berpapasan denganku. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak aneh melihat seseorang menggenakan jaket dengan penutup kepala dan masker juga kaca mata yang menghiasi wajah mereka di cuaca sepanas ini. Jadi sudah sewajarnya mereka menatapku begitu. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, kini aku telah sampai di sebuah taman yang memang tak jauh dari Dorm yang kutinggali. Suasana sejuk langsung menguar menyapaku, ketika aku melangkah memasuki area hijau ini.

Aku berjalan dengan santai mengikuti sebuah jalan setapak. Pepohonan nampak tumbuh rindang disisi kiri dan kananku, melindungiku dari sengatan panas matahari yang sedaritadi menerpaku. Aku masih melangkah menikmati desiran angin yang membelai tubuhku lembut, membuatku merasa relaks. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan suasana seperti ini. Suasana yang selalu kudapat di kota kelahiranku, Changsa. Ah, mengingatnya aku jadi merindukan tempat kelahiranku itu.

Kini aku tengah berdiri tak jauh dari sebuah bangku taman yang sudah menjadi tempat Favoriteku. Biasanya bangku itu akan selalu kosong. Namun hari ini sepertinya aku sedang tidak beruntung, karena seseorang terlihat telah terlebih dahulu duduk disana. Dia menggunakan pakaian sama sepertiku, tertutup. Namun demikian sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan sosoknya.

Sedikit ragu aku memberanikan diri mendekati sosok yang tengah terduduk disana. Rambut pirangnya nampak menjuntai menutupi sebelah matanya dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya. Jangan lupakan manik kelamnya yang menatap kosong kedepan, menandakan ia sedang terlarut dalam pikirannya.

"Suho hyung"

Dia menoleh, menatapku dengan dahi berkerut. Akupun membuka kaca dan menyibak maskerku dan mengukir sebuah senyum untuknya.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Suho balas tersenyum di balik maskernya "Oh, hai Yixing." Sahutnya, seraya menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan Yixing untuk duduk disana.

Yixing menurut dan menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah leadernya itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini hyung?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang" ucapnya menerawang menatap langit.

Yixing hanya mengangguk sebagai reaksi dan megikuti arah pandangan Joon Myeon.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Hanya sedang bosan" sahut namja manis itu, tanpa menoleh.

Setelahnya keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya nampak terdiam, tenggelam dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing dengan mata yang tak lepas dari hamparan biru berhiaskan kapas putih diatas sana.

"Yixing-ah" kata Joon Myeon memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"ne?" sahutnya, masih betah akan kegiatannya menatap gumpalan putih diatas sana.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Joon Myeon membuat Yixing menoleh dan menatap Joon Myeon dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tentu saja pernah" sahutnya. Kedua mata mereka nampak bertemu, sebelum Yixing tersadar dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Sampai sekarangpun aku masih merasakannya hyung" lirihnya.

"Benarkah?"

Yixing mengangguk "hm, kenapa kau menanyakannya hyung? Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanyanya mengerling jahil pada Joon Myeon.

Joon Myeon nampak gelagapan dan segera memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu xing" ucapnya.

"hahaha" Yixing tertawa miris namun masih dengan nada ceria ketika melihat wajah ekspresi Joon Myeon.

Joon Myeon menatap Yixing kesal "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Joon Myeon dengan matanya yang menatap Yixing tak suka.

"Kau lucu hyung, hahahaha" ucapnya masih tertawa tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan namja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu. Hingga beberapa saat setelahnya ia berhasil mengendalikan tawanya.

"Jadi bisa kumulai?" tanya Joon Myeon dengan nada jengkelnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh namja di sebelahnya.

"Semua bermula saat pertemuan pertama kami beberapa tahun lalu. Saat itu aku tak sengaja melihatnya tengah bersenda gurau bersama dengan teman-temannya, sejak saat itu pula aku mulai tertarik padanya" kata Joon Myeon memulai ceritanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Beberapa minggu setelahnya, aku kembali bertemu dengannya dan kami berkenalan. Setelahnya kami menjadi akrab dan rasa itu semakin hari semakin bertambah." Joon Myeon terdiam sejenak, menatap Yixing dengan ekor matanya. Namja yang manis itu nampak masih terdiam, menunggu Joon Myeon melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia orang ceria dan sangat perhatian, dia sempurna Xing, meski kadang cerewet dan seenaknya."

Yixing nampak masih terdiam, menahan sakit dalam hatinya mendengar penuturan Joon Myeon yang terlihat begitu bahagia menceritakan seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mencintainya hyung" komentarnya.

Joon Myeon mengangguk setuju. "Lebih dari itu" sahutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menyatakan perasaanmu hyung" kata Yixing, memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Joon Myeon menghela nafasnya. "Aku tak pernah berani menyatakannya. Aku takut dia menolakku" sahutnya. Sangat terlihat raut frustasi kini menghiasi wajahnya.

Yixing menyentuh pundak Joon Myeon, berusaha memberinya sebuah keyakinan. "Kau bahkan belum mencobanya hyung. Hati manusia tidak ada yang tau hyung. Entah kau akan di terima atau di tolak. Tapi yang terpenting kau harus menyatakannya sebelum kau menyesal" nasehatnya mati-matian menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Joon Myeon tersenyum. Di kejauhan ia nampak melihat sesosok yeoja yang tengah melambaikan tangannya. Namja itupun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau benar. Aku harus mencobanya" ucap Joon Myeon yang sepertinya telah menemukan semangatnya.

Yixing mengepalkan tangannya di udara. "Kau bisa hyung" katanya memberikan dukungan pada Joon Myeon.

Joon Myeon mengangguk, "Gomawo Xing-ah, aku pergi dulu" katanya sebelum berlalu menghampiri seorang yeoja tadi.

Yixing hanya menatap miris punggung Joon Myeon yang semakin menjauh darinya. Raut bahagia terlihat begitu jelas di wajah namja itu ketika bersama dengan yeoja yang ia cintai. Meninggalkan Yixing yang kini meringis menghadapi kenyataan jika cintanya memang tak pernah terbalas.

'Berbahagialah hyung' batinnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Hueee…. :'(

Kenapa malah sad ending? .*Readers: kan loe yang nulis thor**Author: (pundung pojokan)

Hehe, abaikan.

Oh ya, bwt yang request, mian jiga gak memuaskan.

RnR jusseo… J


End file.
